lebuddiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Falchion
Captain Falchion is a privateer captain and merchant who operates the White River Shipping Company warehouse in Fallcrest as a clerk. Though officially the WRSC is a simple trade company, it is heavily implied that they are really a front for pirates. Captain Falchion is good friends with Blarg Deaff as they are both proficient wielders of the falchion. The captain wears stereotypical pirate clothing, complete with a pirate vest, tricorne hat, peg leg, eye patch, and hook for a hand. =Appearances= Captain Falchion was first met by Zander Taxe and Psych Diety while they were shopping in Fallcrest. The two had just entered the White River Shipping Warehouse looking for supplies and found the captain inside. Upon introducing himself, Blarg (who was a while away in the Weary Sword inn), immediately heard the word "falchion" and rushed over to investigate. Blarg and the Captain both boasted of their feats using falchions before ending up in a duel. After fighting on even terms for half and hour they both agreed to a stalemate, each commenting on the impressiveness of the other's prowess. After this the two became fast friends. Before leaving for The Sword Barrow to find the Blade of Leavisus, Blarg once again visited Captain Falchion. They both engaged in a friendly duel, which once again ended in a tie. Afterwards, Aisu Kurimu inquired to the Captain as to where the mysterious relic in the storehouse had gone. Captain Falchion told Aisu that a drunk Bob Longstrider had purchased the relic using his clothes. Aisu bought back Bob's clothes from the Captain; he did not have many qualms about giving them up. After another sparring session, Captain Falchion offered to take Blarg as a member of his crew, though the dragonborn respectfully refused. The Party met Captain Falchion again after attempting to cross Varstel Crossing. There they learned that the Red Thegn Pirates were raiding along the river and Norman Varstel refused to captain a ship across. Half-jokingly, Norman told the party to go find another captain willing to sail across the river. This prompted The Party to return to Fallcrest and attempt to enlist Captain Falchion's help. As it turned out, Captain Falchion was not hard to convince, as he had been stuck in the city since the gates had been closed off and jumped on the chance to go back on adventure. In addition to agreeing to captain the ship at no cost, he brought two small cannons with them to use. Returning to Varstel Crossing, the group procured the ship from a surprised Norman and decided to attempt to sail at night after some deliberation. A combination of the Captain's skill and aid from the goddess Melora (on account on an earlier prayer by Aisu) guided the ship safely through the night and past any pirates. As The Party set out on the other side towards The Sword Barrow, Captain Falchion stayed back to guard the ship in their absence. =Trivia= *Captain Falchion's name is a pun on Captain Falcon from F-Zero and the falchion sword, his preferred weapon. *The falchion Captain Falchion uses is a one handed light falchion, which differs from Blarg's two handed falchion. The reason the Captain uses a one handed falchion is because his other hand is a hook. Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Merchants Category:NPC Category:Temporary Party Member